


Princess Church

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Sick!Church, before season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aexis1465](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/gifts).



> Are you happy aexis1465?

   Church woke up from a restless night with a slight headache, but choose to ignore it. He slowly crawled out of bed with a soft wince as the pounding in his head got louder. He prayed to whatever gods were up in the sky that it would go away before tucker found out. He didn't need tucker's constant teasing/bullying, which had started right after Flowers died. Church shuddered as he imagined it, 'Wow, you got sick? Some leader you are, oh wait you're not out leader you just pretend like it.' Church's shudders started to turn into shivers as his soft feet hit the chilled steel of the floor. As he walked down the stairs his head started to begin to throb painfully and he had to stop and sit down for a moment. 'Shit,' Church though, 'I haven't gotten this sick since I was five!' After a few select minutes Church tried to stand up instantaneously regretted it. His stomach lurched forward and he rushed to the closest bathroom. After throwing up last nights dinner Church started to think that maybe, just maybe, he was sick. He heard shuffling behind him and a sleepy, yet still strangely concerned chuckle emerged from behind him.

"Church, *Yawn* are you sick?"

*Groan*

    Church turned around just in time for tucker's arms to wrap themselves around him and effortlessly tucker started to carry him bridal style back into his room. Church, felt his face grow warm and simply blamed it on the sickness. 'Haha, I must be sicker than I thought, that's the reason my face feels hot! Yes absolutely!' Tucker lowered Church down into his bed and then walked out. Church must've thought he was in his room, because right after tucker left he snuggles into slightly warm pillows and curled around them. Church was about to go back to sleep when he heard the door open again with a high pitched _Squeak_ , which didn't help with Church's headache. A soft groan escaped Church's lips and he looked around for Tucker.

"Brought you some medicine and junk."

     If Church wasn't sick and clearly delirious from the medicine he would've responded with a rude, 'Yeah thanks asshole' or a classic, 'Fuck you.' But today Church has an excuse not to be a total prick every living second of every day and responded with a quiet,

"Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, need anything else princess?"

     Church was starting to become quite loopy and was confused when Tucker said 'Princess.' Did Tucker think he was a princess? Was he a princess? Church didn't think so, mostly because if he were a princess he definitely would remember. Should he tell Tucker the truth? It would be very princessly to do so, Church thought and looked at Tucker as serious as he could while almost being cross-eyed.

"Tu-*cough*-Tucker, I need to be honest wi-*Cough*-with you. I'm not _really_ a princess."

  Tucker who's new job was to take care of loopy church was trying his hardest not to burst out into laughter.

"Ah! But your *Chuckle* Highness, you're under the effects *Snort* of a potion! That is why you can't remember being a *Snicker* princess."

   Oh so that's why Church can't remember being a princess! Maybe Tucker is his knight and can refresh his memory. Church really liked stories and hoped tucker would agree.

"If you're my faithful *cough* knight, do please tell me a story."

     By now Tucker was about 2 seconds close to rolling around on the floor turning purple from laughing too much. He had secretly set up a camera on his bedside and was getting blackmailing gold.

 "Well, I just rescued you from a bunch of ugly bandits who wanted to capture the Beautiful Princess Church."  

    By the way Church's eyes lit up and his cheeks became even more flushed, Tucker's reputation as #1 flirt around was secured. 'Bow Chika Bow wow!' Church was looking at Tucker with multiple emotions. Awe, shock, affection, gratefulness, E- Wait what was that third one?!? He looked at Church's once sleepy eyes look at tucker with with emotion he couldn't but blush. He needed to get out before h-they did something they would regret. Tucker went to go open up the door only to find it locked. He frantically pulled at le knob to no success. He was beginning to feel tired and looked at the clock in shock as it showed 23:49. He yawned and looked at his friends prone sleeping body on the bed.

"Whatever, It's a win win situation. I get to sleep in a warm bed, I get to embarrass him further."

   Tucker slipped into bed and didn't wake until 7 hours later, completly suffocating a beet red Church in an inescapable bear hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Church...


End file.
